Temblando
by CandyFan72
Summary: Minific - mi primer aporte para la GF 2014 - con mucho amor y esfuerzo. Aportado con el apoyo de Chiquita Andrew (mil gracias nena)


**Temblando **

**Un pequeño fic – mi primer aporte para la Guerra Florida 2014**

**Para C – te amo**

En estos momentos estoy sentado sobre una pequeña cama, esperando y temblando de anticipación. A pesar de todos mis viajes, mis pasadas aventuras y experiencias, esta es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación como esta.

Trato de acomodarme, sentado en la pequeña cama, esperando, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad pero mi corazón late tan rápidamente que siento que mi pecho está a punto de estallar con cada palpitación.

Recorro mis dedos entre mis cabellos, tal vez ordenando un poco unos mechones rebeldes sobre mi frente, pero sé que mi manera de lucir es lo que menos importa en este momento. A la mujer que está a punto de ingresar en esta habitación mi apariencia no le importara en lo absoluto, ella es una profesional! Estoy seguro que no será la primera vez que ve a alguien como yo, todavía vestido con mis ropas de oficina, con la corbata medio hecha y mi traje un poco arrugado y sudoroso.

Siento mis manos húmedas, me sudan! Esto solo ocurre en casos de nerviosismo extremo y hoy siento que todo mi cuerpo esta temblando por lo que está a punto de suceder.

Mi vida con Candy ha sido feliz…no perfecta pero si muy feliz. Ella ha sido mi todo por tanto tiempo que tenerla siempre a mi lado es más una necesidad que solamente un simple deseo de hombre enamorado. Cada mañana que despertamos enredados en el cuerpo uno del otro, mi corazón rebosa de gozo. Nuestras noches intimas son llenas de deseo, caricias y suplicas por un poco mas de placer de nuestros cuerpos jadeantes.

Pero últimamente…. Ese anhelo de poseernos desfrenadamente se ha convertido en nada más que una memoria distante. Muchas veces la he pillado con su mirada perdida en el horizonte a través de la ventana, suspirando ensoñada y me temo yo ya no soy la causa de esos suspiros. Hay alguien más… lo sé…no soy un tonto y tengo evidencia acerca de la presencia de un extraño en la vida de mi amada.

No sé como paso, pero mi Candy dejo de soñar conmigo y comenzó a soñar con el… La punzada de los celos retuerce mi mente y me pregunto si todavía me ama, si todavía soy su todo cuando ella aun reina suprema en mi vida. Su cuerpo antes cálido y acogedor ahora se aparta de mi lado cada vez que me acerco, me resiste como a un bicho inmundo cuando mis manos desean recorrer cada milímetro de su piel y saborear con mis labios cada rincón reservado para mí y, es que últimamente ella… ella me rechaza.

El mismo frio sudor de mis manos ahora corre por mi rostro. Que me pasa? Si pudiera darme una cachetada sin parecer un desquiciado lo haría. Vamos hombre, coraje! Manejas un imperio fiscal, eres el líder de un clan, te has enfrentado a fieras salvajes en África y estas temblando como una nenita! Muevo mi cuerpo para cambiar de posición y acomodarme mejor pero estoy demasiado frustrado, y estar sentado casi en el borde de esta maldita cama esperando me está haciendo sentir todavía más inútil. Tal vez debería ponerme de pie y caminar un poco? No! Me dijeron "Siéntate y espera" y eso es precisamente lo que intento hacer.

Me pregunto dónde diablos estará esa mujer. Se supone que ya tendría que estar en la habitación y llevo más de diez minutos de tortura esperando y sudando frio. Despliego y doblo las mangas largas de mi camisa de seda una vez más, exasperado por la tardanza. ¿Qué diablos estará causando esa demora? Necesito una pequeña caricia, cálida como los rayos del sol sobre los pétalos de una rosa anhelante. Como será tocar esa piel? Que sentiré cuando mis dedos rocen esos brazos desconocidos por primera vez? En toda mi vida nunca había tenido una experiencia como la que estoy a punto de tener y eso me hace todo mi cuerpo estremecer de ansiedad…placer por un gozo aun desconocido.

Sé que en un par de horas olvidare el nombre de aquella mujer, su rostro, su aroma, su ropa, todo. Podre olvidar todo lo referente con esa mujer el momento que yo me retire fuera de ese lugar pero sé que nunca olvidare este momento, como me siento, como anhelo lo que va a suceder por primera vez en esa pequeña habitación.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abre suavemente y mi corazón sobresaltado casi deja de latir en ese instante. La mujer que necesitaba ver entra silenciosamente. Lo sabia… no recordaría su nombre, su vestimenta, su voz, nada. Lo único que siempre quedaría grabado en mi memoria será ese sentido de maravilla, miedo, entusiasmo y necesidad que inundaba mi mente.

La mujer sonrió al verme sentado en la cama, pasmado por la emoción que embriagaba mi cuerpo. Estaba completamente congelado, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Había dejado de pensar el primer momento en el que se abrió la puerta, ahora ya sólo sentía mi corazón latiendo desfrenadamente. Sentía mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro ahora entrelazados como hilos de oro, tejiendo un tapiz nuevo. Para citar un viejo cliché, yo sabía que a partir de este momento, mi vida nunca sería la misma y no habría vuelta atrás. En esa habitación no existía el peso de mi nombre, mis obligaciones, nada. Solamente existía ese momento decisivo entre dos desconocidos.

La joven se acerco a mi lentamente, titubeante al verme tan afectado por todas las emociones que surgían en mi mente. Tomando mi reacción como nerviosismo, ella sonrió tímidamente.

"Con permiso…está listo ya señor Ardley?" pregunto suavemente, su voz casi un susurro.

"Sí, estoy listo señorita," respondí tragando en seco. Había llegado el momento de la verdad, el momento que tanto ansiaba.

"Bien…entonces…tome" dijo, entregando un pequeño bulto en mis brazos temblorosos.

Mi hijo…mi adorado hijo estaba en mis brazos. Como soñé con ese día! Mi pequeño forastero, el desconocido que me robó el cuerpo de mi esposa por largos meses. Ahora el estaba aquí, acunado y durmiendo tranquilamente en mis brazos. Aun si viviera durante mil años, toda mi experiencia nunca me podría haber preparado suficientemente para ese amor que inundó mi cuerpo como un rio caudaloso corriendo en la selva virgen el momento en que ese pequeño bulto llego a mi regazo. Con dedos temblorosos acaricie sus pequeñas mejillas sonrosadas cuidadosamente, su piel tenia la textura de los pétalos de una rosa, tal como lo imagine. Cuidadosamente acerque mis labios a su cabecita, colocando un suave beso para no interrumpir sus sueños de bebe. Inhale profundamente su aroma inocente, un aroma que quedaría por siempre grabado en mi memoria. Su madre estaba todavía recuperándose tras un largo parto y en un par de minutos los tres estaríamos juntos como familia en esa habitación. Pero en este momento solo éramos nosotros dos: padre e hijo – al fin juntos, contemplándonos cara a cara.

"Bienvenido al mundo hijo", susurre tiernamente, "William Anthony Ardley…"

F I N

Espero que les guste!


End file.
